For Eternity
by perplexing platypus
Summary: The wedding's on and it's Bella's last chance to say goodbye to her friends and family. After that, her heart will stop beating and she will be Edward's for eternity. Of course, most good things always come with a price, and a few hardships along the way
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: Basically all of the characters found in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

It had been a long day…well, long four weeks to be exact. Every time I thought the wedding was set, Alice had found yet another thing to pass by me. Different flowers, new place settings…it never ended. It was strange how trivial these items were compared to the big picture.

In just a few weeks, Edward and I would go off to "attend" college in Alaska. Well, that's what everyone would think. The truth was that in just a few weeks, I would be just like Edward… a monster… a vampire. In just a few weeks, I would be the one aching for the blood of humans and creatures alike, even my friends and family.

But I wanted this. I wanted to become a vampire with all my heart, to be equal, not a liability to Edward and his family. I wanted to let them stop having to risk their lives on my behalf, to stop having to protect me every minute of everyday… but the prospect still terrified me. What if I got to close to a human? What if the transformation went wrong? What if I didn't feel the same way towards Edward as I did now…?

He kept assuring me that these things would pass eventually, and that I would be able to control my thirst after time…but that didn't change the fact that the smell of blood would be stronger to me than my love for Edward. I could hardly imagine anything that I could ever want more than him.

Even though I was scared, I trusted Edward. He would never let anything happen to me. He would never let me hurt another, for it would cause me almost as much pain as I would inflict on them. Besides, how could I not trust him when he looked at me with those dazzling eyes and told me everything would be all right?

First though, I had to get through my wedding. Although Alice did all the work, I was the one who was overwhelmed. Being in the spotlight was never my thing, but I had to do this. I had to do this for Charlie, for Renee, for Edward and Alice…, and for myself. This was the last time I would see my friends and family… The family that had attempted to keep me going through my personal dark ages, the friends who had loyally stood by me through my depression and problems… I needed to give myself a chance to say one last goodbye.

One last goodbye…

After that, I would be Edward's eternally in every human way possible. And soon, very soon, in every nonhuman way. Eternity with Edward. Those three words were all I ever wanted. All I ever would want. All I ever could want.

After all that we had been through, I had always known that my love for him would never change. I wanted him forever. No, I _needed_ him forever. He was my life, my love, the reason for my existence. Jacob had once said that he was my drug…

Jacob…

I couldn't think about him anymore. I had promised myself that I would never let Edward see me shed another tear for Jacob Black. I had already cried that part of my heart out. The part of my heart that belonged to him, my Jacob, my personal sun… I knew that Jacob would always be on my heart. He was a wound that with much time and tears was healing, but would always leave a scar.

He would always be a scar on my heart. A scar on the very heart that, in just a few weeks, would stop beating forever…

**So, this is my first Twilight fanfiction!! I had this weird dose of inspiration that made me want to begin one and voila! here it is so far. Please review!!**


	2. Late Morning

**Disclaimer: Basically all of the characters found in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

It was late as I laid shivering under my blanket. Edward was off hunting, satisfying his thirst through his basic diet of mountain lion. He wanted to be as strong and full as possible for our wedding next week.

Next week…

It had seemed like just yesterday that I had come home to Charlie with the news. He took it better than Edward and I expected. I think he probably knew that it was bound to happen sometime and was already starting to accept it. I was proud of him for being so understanding after his marriage disaster. To him, the worst that could happen would be that Edward and I would end up like him and Renee, content and healing. He had no idea that my wedding would be our last goodbye.

Leaving Charlie behind was probably the hardest part of my decision to become a part of Edward's family. He always seemed so helpless to me, especially in the cooking department. He had taken care of me for the past few years, and lived with me even when I could hardly live with myself. He had put up with all of my problems and kept me close even when it was hurting him. Hopefully Edward would allow me to call him once in a while to catch up with each other.

Renee would be easier. She wouldn't even expect a visit from me till Christmas, so I could call whenever I wanted. It would also be very easy to think up some excuse for missing get togethers and holidays. I hear college can be quite time-consuming.

"Oh well," I sighed. "Let's first see if I even live through next week." With that thought in mind, my eyes lost the battle as they closed and I drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Good morning beautiful." 

I lifted my lids and shuddered. It was too bright in my room to be morning. Even so, I turned my head and saw my miracle. He still took my breath away as he sat in the rocking chair in the corner of my bedroom. He had a soft smile on his perfect lips and his eyes were a dazzling hazel. I jumped a little too eager out of my bed and into his arms. Even after all this time, I couldn't believe how fortunate I was to have him. Sometimes, I still thought that he would disappear if I closed my eyes too long.

"Breathe Bella," he reminded me with a soft chuckle.

I inhaled and gazed up at his beautiful face. He lightly kissed the top of my head as we sat there for a few minutes.

"Has Charlie left?" I asked. The house seemed so empty without the usual snoring coming from my dad's bedroom.

"He left this morning with Billy to go fishing," he replied with a manner of fact tone. Anything that had to do with the Blacks still brought a small frown to his face. He sometimes feared that I had made the wrong choice, that I was better off with Jacob. But I knew who I loved more and who I couldn't live without. I pressed my lips lightly to his. He held my face with one hand as he traced my arm and interlaced our fingers. Too soon, as usual, he pulled away, his eyes blazing and careful.

"I think it's time for the human to have breakfast," he said, smiling as the memory of what seemed like ages ago, replayed in his mind.

I laughed and reluctantly got up off his lap. I quickly trotted to the bathroom to check the damage. My hair actually wasn't too bad today. I ran my brush through my hair a few times and washed my face before I picked out my ensemble for the day. I decided on a blue blouse that Alice had bought me a few weeks ago and my nice black pants. Today was the day that Alice and I were going to go through the entire list of wedding preparations to make sure we had hit everything. She told me to look nice just incase we missed something and had to go to town to pick it up.

Edward was leaning against the counter in the kitchen as I descended the steps. He was skimming the paper, just like he did every morning since the attacks in Seattle. I closed my eyes as the flood of memories came back to me. It was all over now. The danger was behind us, but you could never be so sure.

"Are you feeling alright?" Edward asked as he saw me pause at the foot of the steps.

"Yeah," I lied. "Just a little nervous about today. We have so much stuff to go through and I'm not the world's greatest wedding coordinator."

"Don't worry," he soothed. "Alice has it all under control. Besides, all you have to do is nod and agree." He smiled and I couldn't help but feel better.

"You look so beautiful by the way," he added in his gorgeous velvet voice.

Even after all of the times he had said that to me, I couldn't help but blush. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and looked away, pretending to search for something to eat. He chuckled and sat down at the table, watching me make my usual of waffles smothered in syrup.

When I had finished eating, Edward and I washed the dishes and then I went up to get my coat. It was the end of July and I still needed a coat to walk outside! Sometimes I really missed the feel of the burning sun scorching my face as I walked to my school in Phoenix. But, I guess this was good training, seeing Alaska was only a few weeks away. When I got back downstairs, Edward was already holding the front door open for me. I sighed and walked out to my car.

We drove to Edward's house at a casual pace, since I was driving. Ever since I agreed to follow through with the wedding, he had done all he could to make me as happy as possible, even if it meant driving at my "horribly slow' pace.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward questioned while switching the radio to some sort of classical station.

"Well," I replied. "I was wondering if, after my transformation, I'll be as obsessed with cars as all of you." He laughed and stroked my cheek. "I'll probably feel the need to go four times the speed limit like you always do, too."

"Maybe even faster," he added smirking. "Have you ever seen Emmett drive? I think he'd give you a heart attack."

I smiled at that thought. "We'll, soon that won't be possible," I whispered to myself.

With all these questions in mind, I almost missed the turn off to the Cullen's house. Luckily, Edward reminded me in time and we made it. As I drove up, I could already see Alice outside waiting for us. She smiled and waved to me to hurry up. I took a breath and shut off the ignition. Edward was already at my door, opening it for me. I stepped out as he crushed his lips against my own.

"Relax," he whispered.

And with that, we walked up to the house to finish off preparing for the last days of my human life.

**I'll try to post the next chapter as fast as I can!! Please review!! )**


	3. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the rights to all the characters in this story, but I sadly do not. They really do belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

I really only followed about half of what Alice was ranting off to me. There was something about the wedding cake, which I think was how many layers I wanted, but I didn't really mind. In my head, it was all torture. I think we decided on four, though. I mean, if I'm going through with this I might as well go all out.

She also wasn't sure which photographer I would prefer. One was better at placement and setting up the background for photos, but the others were much clearer. I decided with the first lady. I was silently hoping that she would end up with pictures that were a little blurry. Then, maybe, I wouldn't not look as bad standing next to Edward.

Throughout all of this, Edward just sat there, holding my hand and playing with my hair. Every once in a while, he would voice his opinion on a color scheme or some small detail. He wanted the wedding to go how I wanted it to, since he always seemed to mess up. It really bugged me that he blamed himself for everything.

"So Bella," Alice chirped. "I'm sure you can't wait 'til next week!"

I think she thought that all the shopping and preparing would have made me more excited about the wedding. I wished I could have shown her how wrong she was.

"Of course Alice!" I lied through my teeth. After all I was the one who decided to go through with it and I didn't want to hurt her feelings after she had done so much for me. I could tell Edward saw through me, though. His brief smirk was proof of how well he had learned to read me. I thought I lied pretty well. At least I was able to fool Alice.

"This is going to be so great!" she continued. "I'm pretty sure that everything's ready. Everyone invited is able to make it, the flowers are ordered, the food is going to be delicious, well, to you at least, and I set up the backyard this morning!"

We were holding the entire wedding in the Cullen's backyard because, not only was it beautiful, but it was large enough for all our guests.

"Come on," she laughed at the look on my face. "Maybe you'll actually like it when you see it with your own eyes." Hesitantly, I got up off the couch and wandered to the back of the house. Edward held my waist and whispered to me as we approached, "Vegas is still up for grabs, don't forget." I looked up and smiled assuringly at him.

As usual, Alice was Alice. The whole scene was shockingly beautiful. The tables were a perfect white, covered with just the right shade of blue to fit the sky and compliment the greenery surrounding it. There was a long stone pathway leading to the front where the wedding would take place, and overhead, stood an intricately designed white arch. It was the kind of wedding only seen in movies.

As much as the idea of the wedding terrified me, I felt a tad better, seeing the place set up. It was lovely, no doubt about it. I could actually picture myself walking down the pathway, Charlie at my side, smiling at Renee as I walked by. Maybe I could live through this after all.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked after a few long moments of silence.

"I love it," I whispered, shocked at the emotion in my voice.

"Great!" she exclaimed as she bounced back into the house with an enormous smile on her face. "Jasper!" she called. I heard her fly up the stairs, probably informing her husband of the great approval.

I could feel Edward relax beside me. When I looked up, he had the brightest smile crossing his face. He already had the face of an angel, but now it was almost impossible to believe that I wasn't in heaven. He scooped me up and brought me back into the house, tracing my neck with his soft lips, finally reaching my own. It seemed like only seconds when he broke away, placing us both on the couch in his room.

"Did you like it?" I managed to say after I had caught my breath.

"Yes," he replied matter of factly. "It was gorgeous. But it will look even better when you're walking down the aisle."

Just as I was about to reply, Alice slipped in the room, holding a phone in her hand.

"Bella," she whispered, "it's for you." It was easy to hear the dread in her voice. I quickly snatched the phone out of her hand.

"Hello?" I started. All of a sudden, I felt Edward tense beside me. He must have heard what happened from Alice. This definitely wasn't a good sign.

"Bella," I heard a beautiful voice answer me on the other end. I was surprised to realize that it was Carlisle. He wouldn't call me unless…

"What's wrong?" I asked, fearing the worst. Had Jacob been foolish and got hurt? Had Angela gotten terribly sick? The possibilities were endless.

"Well," he replied soothingly. "It's Charlie. It seems there was a misunderstanding at a crime scene today and…well…he was shot."

**Ooh!! Cliff Hanger!! **

**Sorry it took a while for me to update. It's so hard to find time to write during the school days. (Especially when you have to write a satirical research paper. ugh) **

**Please review!!**


	4. Anxiety

**Disclaimer: This disclaimer is a disclaimer claiming that I cannot claim the rights to the characters in this story. **

**Enjoy!**

"_Well," he replied soothingly. "It's Charlie. It seems there was a misunderstanding at a crime scene today and…well…he was shot."_

I dropped the phone, but heard no sound as Edward caught it in midair. This couldn't be real. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not when everything was starting to work out.

I felt Edward pick me up off the bed, leading me outside as he attempted to calm me down, whispering distant words in my ear. It must have been clear that I wasn't listening for he stopped and took my face in both of his hands.

"Bella, listen to me," he murmured in his beautiful velvet voice. I tried to clear my head and keep a calm face. It didn't work. "Charlie's going to be fine," he continued.

At that moment I realized that Edward probably already knew what had happened from Alice.

"How bad was it?" I croaked. I had never thought that Charlie would get harmed doing his job here in the little peaceful town of Forks. I always assumed that his only danger was that of the ever present werewolves and vampires surrounding my life. But a vampire or werewolf would definitely not have resorted to something as trivial as a gun.

We were already in the car and driving towards the hospital when he began to explain. "It appears that the Newton's reported that a high-profile criminal was browsing through their store, so Charlie and his team went to check it out. The criminal must have seen her report him because he pulled out his gun and told everyone to lie down on the ground."

"Wait," I interrupted. "By everyone you mean…"

"Just Mrs. Newton and Mike," he replied.

My racing heart started to beat even faster. "And are they…" I began.

"There fine. No one got hurt except for Charlie." I sighed and took a deep breath, letting him continue.

"When Charlie arrived, the man was attempting to leave the store with some hiking gear to help him on the run. Of course, Charlie would never allow that, so he demanded that the man freeze and put his hands in the air. He raised his hands, at first, but as Charlie stepped out from behind his car to get a clearer picture of who was dealing with, the man pulled out his gun and shot him twice."

"Twice?" I exclaimed. Could this day get any worse?

"Don't worry," he soothed. "The man was a bad shot and they hit him both in the leg. He'll need a cast for a while and have to quit work for now, but he'll cope all right." He was so much better at hiding his anxiety and fear than I was. His only weakness was his eyes. When I glanced over, his face was collected, but his eyes showed the deep anxiety he was feeling.

"And what about the criminal?" I asked after a few silent moments.

"Dead," he replied, his voice breaking slightly. I could tell that he was enjoying this just as much as I was. In other words, not at all. "One of the other cops shot him before he could go any further."

We were silent for the rest of the drive. I couldn't believe how just a few minutes ago, I was discussing my wedding cake with Alice, and now we were driving to see Charlie in the hospital!

When we finally arrived, Edward opened my door and helped me out of the Volvo. I tried to control my trembling legs, but could only stop them enough to allow me to walk forward. Edward and I moved swiftly through the hallways, just fast enough to cause no accidents, and stopped in front of a huge wooden door. Edward opened it, and I gasped as I walked through.

Charlie was lying there on the bed, bandages wrapped tightly around his entire leg. But what I didn't understand was why he was hooked up to so many machines. There were doctors surrounding his bed, checking his signs and murmuring to each other. "What…?" I choked through the tears beginning to roll down my face.

For once, Edward seemed as shocked as I was. That was definitely not good. I knew he was trying to focus on the various doctor's thoughts, trying to piece together the puzzle, but I just wanted to hear an answer. Suddenly I saw Carlisle across the room, coming towards Charlie's bed. Even in the state I was in, I still marveled at how well he could cope around all these people…and the blood.

Blood. As soon as I thought of it I began to feel faint. I had been so nervous for Charlie; I hadn't even smelled it as I walked in. But when the rusty aroma began to fill me up, I went as pale as Edward.

"Edward," I heard Carlisle call over the hustle of the room. "Maybe you and Bella should wait outside."

Edward snapped out of his little trance, guiding me back into the hallway and into a nearby seat. I knew Edward had finally grown accustomed to the smell of my blood, but not Charlie's. It was probably better not to take any chances. Besides, I probably would have passed out if I had stayed in there any longer.

I turned to look Edward in the eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked through the silent trickle of tears running down my cheek. He tried brushed them off, but they would keep coming until I knew the truth.

"It appears that Charlie had lost so much blood by the time he was taken to the hospital that he wasn't getting enough oxygen to his lungs and body. They're doing a few transfusions right now."

"Oh," I sighed. "Will he be all right?"

Edward smiled warmly. "Well, the doctor's in there sure think so."

I attempted to smile. "I think I'd like to stay till they're positive though," I replied.

"Of course." I knew Edward would do whatever I asked.

So there we sat for three hours, reading magazines, trying to erase the worry building up inside of me. Finally, Carlisle came out to deliver the long awaited news.

"He's going to be fine," he said calmly. "He's resting right now, but you can come see him tomorrow."

"Will he be out in time for the wedding?" I questioned.

"With the way things are looking, I wouldn't be surprised if he got out in a couple days," Carlisle replied to my great relief. "Now why don't you two come back tomorrow? You look dead tired, and I'm positive you'll need all the sleep you can get with the big day coming up and all."

"Well, technically, I'm always dead tired," Edward stated, grinning playfully.

"Oh, you know what I meant," Carlisle sighed, not able to stop the smile from spreading across his face.

I couldn't help but smile along with them. And with that, we left, hoping that Carlisle's words would come true.

* * *

As predicted, Charlie was back home in a few days. Edward and I went over every night to fix dinner, which Edward would politely reject, and helped him around the house. At least it let me get away from Alice for a few hours. I loved Alice, but sometimes too much of a good thing got on your nerves.

Also, the town was starting to get antsy. There were not many special occasions in small towns like Forks, so a wedding was always a huge deal. A huge deal…just what I wanted my wedding **not** to be. But, that's what happens when you let Alice take over.

Renee showed up a few days before the wedding, Phil along side her. I hadn't realized how much I had missed my mom until I saw her get off the plane. We chatted all the way to the hotel she was staying at, just past the turnoff to the Cullen's.

Renee had also taken the news of our engagement better than I expected. She kept asking me if it was what I truly wanted and made sure that I knew what I was getting into. I assured her that I had never wanted anything more in my entire life. From then on, she became almost as excited as Alice about it. That was my mother; caring, insightful, and yet, still the fun childish woman I loved.

I was kind of nervous for Renee and Charlie's encounter at my wedding. I just hoped that they would be able to get past their pasts and at least get along for my benefit. I didn't need yet another thing to worry about.

Before I knew it, the wedding was only a day away.

"Bella," Alice whined, "you can't get sick the night before your wedding. It will ruin everything!"

"I know Alice," I sighed from the bathroom, knowing she would still hear me. "Don't worry, it's probably just the nerves." Edward was off hunting, making sure he was a hundred percent full for the wedding tomorrow. Of course, that left me with nothing to do but dwell on the horrible event. Every time I thought of it, my stomach felt worse and worse.

"Why are you so nervous?" Alice questioned. "You're not afraid to face a hoard of vampires and yet you're about to throw up over your wedding? Sometimes, I just don't get you Bella."

I smiled. I don't think there was a person on the planet who understood me. But I liked it that way. Besides, it's perfectly normal to be nervous the day before your wedding.

"Alice," I said, ignoring her comment. "Will you get me a bowl from under the sink?"

I heard her sigh, and in a few moments, she was at the bathroom door with a bowl.

"Please don't throw up," she said, wrinkling her nose. "It smells almost as bad as wolf."

Wolf…just one more thing I didn't need to be thinking about at a time like this. I couldn't wait for the next twenty-four hours to be over. Then I would only have one thing on my mind…

**The next chapter's the wedding!! Woohoo!! It might take me a while to write, though. I really don't have much time during the week to write for fun. It stinks, but I'll try my best. **

**By the way, reviews would be very lovely. )**


	5. Wedding

**I know!! I finally updated!! It's only been like what, a month?? Yeah, well…all I have are some really lame excuses. But I have had soooo much homework, and choir auditions, and Spring Break and…well….a lot of stuff going on. But whether you forgive me or not, I hope this chapter was well worth the wait.**

**Disclaimer: All of these lovely characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

It was finally the big day. Alice had spent the night at my house just so she could wake me up at the break of dawn and fix my hair. She had insisted that I get changed and ready to go, but that could wait a little longer. The wedding wasn't until 12:00, so I had plenty of time. I told her that I needed a few human minutes so she ran back home to make sure everything was ready, just as planned.

Alice was an artist; there was no doubt about that. I looked in the mirror and what I saw actually surprised me. I looked almost…beautiful.

_Well, until I stand side by side with Rosalie at least._

I sighed. This was my day and I should enjoy it for what it's worth. I knew everyone else was going to. Who wouldn't? Alice would get to have her fun and boss everyone around, Charlie would get to walk his girl down the aisle, (he refused to let Phil do it, even though he was still on crutches) my mom would get to watch, and Edward and I would finally get to prove to everyone that we were each others, for eternity.

Alice was only gone for ten minutes.

"Well, everything seems to be set," she informed me, sitting beside me on the bed. "The band's here, the Cullens are all accounted for and looking dashing, if I may say so myself, and Emmett got his license last week in the mail." I smiled. Alice had agreed to let me decide who would marry Edward and me, and Emmett had happily obliged. He had gotten his clerical license on-line and was now officially able to read the vows. I just had to remember to try to keep a straight face. It would be pretty awkward for the bride to burst out laughing during the ceremony.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"We still have a few hours, Alice," I replied.

"I know, but are you ready?"

I realized that she wasn't talking about the wedding. She was referring to the fact that this was my last goodbye. Was I really ready to leave my human life behind? Was I ready to start my new life with Edward and his family?

"Yes, I think I really am." I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love and care.

"I can't wait till you're my sister," she smiled, showing off all of her gorgeously straight teeth. "Then we can go shopping and watch movies and…"

"We already do that Alice," I laughed.

"I know, but it's going to be so much cooler when you're my sister."

"You're the best Alice." It was so easy to get along with her. She was always so cheerful.

"I know," she shrugged as if it was common knowledge. "Thanks for letting me do your wedding Bella," she said in a more serious tone. "It means a lot to me."

"Well, I couldn't have picked a better coordinator," I replied.

She hugged me tightly. "You're going to be the best sister ever." I hoped that was true. "Well, I better get going. Don't forget that you and Charlie need to be at our house by 10:00. He should be waking up in about a minute." She pecked me swiftly on the cheek. "You'll be fine." And with that, she jumped out of the window and towards her house.

Just as Alice had seen, Charlie was already getting up. He was at my door in a few moments.

"How're you feeling?" he asked. Charlie and I were very alike in our distaste for being in the spotlight.

"I'm fine dad," I smiled reassuringly. Besides, I couldn't back out now. No matter how much I wanted to deny it, I needed this. I might actually enjoy it too, if I gave it a chance.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" I looked up and saw only worry and compassion in his eyes. He didn't want me to make the same mistake he had. I needed to make him fully understand how much this meant to me. How much Edward meant to me.

"Yes, Char.. dad." I whispered. "I've never been more sure in my life." I dared a peek at his face and he seemed satisfied.

"Well," he grinned, "then I don't want my girl to be late for her own wedding. I better take a shower and get ready." He then walked out muttering something that sounded like, "my baby, all grown up."

I rolled my eyes. In Charlie's mind I would always be his little girl.

I laid in bed for another hour while Charlie got ready. Looking at the clock, I reluctantly got up and changed into a casual outfit. My dress was currently being held hostage in Alice's closet. I'm not sure she trusted me to keep it perfectly…well…perfect.

Walking into the kitchen, I saw Charlie sitting, reading the paper as usual. I quickly placed a couple of pop tarts in the toaster and sat down, wrapping my arms around my legs.

_Only two and a half more hours two go. _

After quickly scarfing down my sad excuse for a breakfast, Charlie and I left for the car. I glanced around one more time, not knowing if I'd ever see this house again.

My room was empty and the curtains closed. Never again would Edward have to hop gracefully through that window to help me through the night. Never again would I sit at my desk, emailing Renee with the latest gossip and worries of common life. Never again…

But now a new life would start. No longer would Edward need to hop through a window to keep me company at night. No longer would I get to see his beauty contrasted with the scruffy look of my father's kitchen. No longer would I be the one that everyone watched twenty four seven, waiting for me to trip and fall on my face.

I stood there, taking in everything of this last memory, the weather, the aroma, the emotions stirring deep within me. Finally, after what seemed like years, I sighed and turned my back on the place I had once called home. I carefully slid into my father's car, attempting to keep my hair perfect, and headed toward the Cullen's.

Charlie and I did not talk much on the way to the wedding. He seemed to be thinking hard about something, for every once in a while, I would see his face screw up in an odd formation, then smooth over as another thought raced through his mind. I was about to ask him what was up when I realized that we were already driving up to the Cullen's house. I gasped as I took in my surroundings.

The house was gorgeous. Alice had really overdone herself. As we walked up to the house, I passed a few swans strolling across the lawn. "Swans," I muttered in disbelief. Charlie chuckled.

"Alice really has a knack for decorating," he smiled down at me, enjoying the fact that this was my day to be in the spotlight, not his.

"Yeah," I replied. "I specifically remember telling her she had to pass everything through with me first, though, and I don't remember ever discussing swans."

"That's because I knew you would object," Alice said as she swept out of the house. "And how can you, Bella Swan, hold a wedding that does not include swans? It's even in your name for heaven's sake!"

I tried not to smile, but couldn't help it. The swans really were a nice touch, now that I thought about it.

"Come on!" Alice cried. "We need to get you ready!" Alice rushed me through the door and up the stairs, calling back to Charlie that he needed to find Esme. Alice didn't stop until we were safely in her room with the door securely locked.

"Now we can get to the fun part!" Alice chirped joyfully. She motioned me to sit down in her chair as she smothered my face in makeup and lotion. I knew that Alice knew what she was doing, but I was still nervous with how I would end up looking. When she had finally finished, she wouldn't let me see the result until I had put my dress on. I carefully slipped on the beautiful, white laced dress and the high-heeled, yet sturdy shoes we had picked out. Breathing deeply in, I walked in front of Alice's mirror and looked at the end result.

"Man Alice," I said in awe, "you are good." As I looked at myself I actually felt for the first time, beautiful. I mean, I would still look nothing as gorgeous as Edward, but there wouldn't be as much of a contrast.

"Glad to be of service," she replied. "Now, let's get you down there and ready. Your wedding starts in ten minutes."

I followed Alice downstairs to the living room. Everyone in the wedding would be exiting through the door connected to the outside there. As I walked in the room, everyone went silent.

"Oh Bella darling!" Esme cried, tears streaming down her eyes. "You look absolutely gorgeous!" I blushed, but it was hidden in Esme's tight embrace. When she let go, I saw that everyone was already lined up to go out. I dutifully went and stood next to Charlie. Then, the music began. Tears filled my eyes as the beautiful chords of Claire De Lune began. Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and Angela began to walk out of the house towards the ceremony, Angela giving me a huge smile as she left. They were on the arms of Carlisle, Jasper, and Ben. Rosalie walked out alone since Emmett was serving as the pastor.

I waited for Charlie to move forward, knowing Esme must have told him when to come out. As he stepped forward, I heard the music change to the bridal chorus. The whole backyard had been transformed. Where there was once open space, a hundred white chairs stood, their inhabitants standing expectantly waiting for me. As I passed by, I saw my mother and Phil, grinning from ear to ear. We had to walk pretty slowly, since Charlie was told that he would at least have to wear a boot for the wedding.

As we neared the front of the ceremony, I saw Emmett. He looked a bit less frightening in a black tux, but still like a man who could take you out with a flick of his pinky. Drawing closer, my breathing stopped. Edward was waiting for me, looking absolutely gorgeous, the black tux complimenting his pale skin. When he saw me, his face began to glow. Even though I knew we had reached the front, I only had eyes for Edward.

I heard my father say "I do" and then leave to sit by my mother. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be not to laugh as Emmett read the vows. Of course, it was so much easier when I wasn't really paying attention. I had the feeling that Edward wasn't really listening fully either. I blushed as he continued to look at me, his gaze never dropping.

Then I heard, "Do you, Edward Cullen, take Bella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and through health, till death do you part?"

"I do," Edward whispered, "till death do us part." Then he slipped the stunning diamond ring onto my finger next to his mother's.

"And do you, Bella Swan, take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and through health, till death do you part?"

I cleared my throat. "I do," I said as firmly as possible while being dazzled by Edward's loving stare. "For eternity," I whispered.

"Then I know pronounce you husband and wife." Emmett concluded. "You may kiss the bride."

"Finally," Edward murmured as he brought his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Now and forevermore I would only be Bella Marie Cullen, Edward's forever.

**How was it? I would really love to hear your comments. All you have to do is press the Go button. I know you want to…**


	6. Cake

Ummm…so I know I haven't updated this story in…well…a long time

**Ummm…so I know I haven't updated this story in…well…a long time. I'm Sorry!! I'm just so busy!! But I'll try to do better, I promise!! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This disclaimer is a disclaimer claiming that I can not claim the rights to these characters.**

"_Finally," Edward murmured as he brought his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Now and forevermore I would only be Bella Marie Cullen, Edward's forever._

As his lips melded perfectly to mine, Edward swooped me up into his arms and led me back down the path into his house.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear. "So much." All I could do was smile. Words couldn't even describe what I felt right then. I knew I would never forget this memory for as long as I lived.

We just stood there staring into each other's eyes. My heart felt like exploding out of my chest as I gazed at the man in front of me. My love, my life, my husband.

"Ahem," Alice chirped in the corner of the room. "I know you two newlyweds would love to romantically stare at each other until the sun sets, but then no one would be able to see you cut the cake, so come on!!"

Edward chuckled and looked towards the backyard. "Are you ready?"

"Am I ever?" I replied. He smiled and took my hand as he led me out towards the backyard yet again. I had decided to have the reception in the Cullen's backyard also. It was much simpler.

As we headed towards the door I could hear Emmett's voice booming over the indistinct chatter of our guests. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am very pleased to announce for the first time, my brother and new sister Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!"

As we walked through the doors I could hear everyone clapping. I scanned the crowd for my mother and Charlie and found them towards the back, smiling, with nothing but love spread across their features. Now was the time I was dreading…family and friend interaction…

"Oh my gosh Bella!" I heard Jessica squeal as she came up and enveloped me in a sort of half hug since Edward was still holding onto me. "I can't believe you're married!! I guess if I met the man of my dreams I wouldn't wait either." She eyed Edward sheepishly. I don't think she could still wrap her mind around the fact that Edward Cullen could be interested in someone like me.

"Yeah," I replied. "Edward definitely is the man of my dreams." Jessica just sighed and went to talk to Lauren. I don't remember seeing Lauren's name on the guest list. Oh well, I guess I was going to have to have a talk with Alice after this. I was driven out of my thoughts by the beautiful velvet voice.

"I'm guessing you meant that literally?" Edward questioned as a crooked smile ran across his face.

"Well, I guess that works too." I replied. I certainly did dream about Edward quite often.

"Come on you two!!" Alice cried as she pushed us towards the table to cut the cake. "Everyone's hungry, and may I say that cake looks extraordinarily delicious!"

"Even to you?" I questioned.

"Ok, maybe not to me. But I'm sure everyone else is dying to try it!" Alice retorted.

I smiled as Edward and I stood behind the table, waiting for Alice to hand us the knife.

"Before the two newlyweds cut the cake," Alice started. "Jasper and Rosalie have asked to give a little speech."

I felt like butterflies were raging war in my stomach. Jasper and Rosalie were giving a speech!

Edward squeezed my hand, dazzling me with his smile. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad…

"Thanks Alice," Jasper said as he stood in front of the table facing the guests. "I don't think everyone knows me. I'm Jasper, Edward's brother, and I am very honored to be given the chance to give a speech about these two wonderful people standing behind me today. I don't really know what I could say about these two individuals except that they truly do love each other. I have never in my lifetime seen a couple who cared and cherished each other any more than these two do everyday, every minute of their lives. Sometimes their love is so strong I can feel it myself when I'm in the same room as them." He smiled and continued, "I couldn't have asked for a better addition to our family then Bella. May your love only blossom from now on."

I couldn't believe it! Jasper rarely ever talked. He could make you feel whatever he wanted you to without even using words and yet there he stood after giving the sweetest speech ever. He looked up at Edward and I and I couldn't help but tear up. I smiled as I saw Rosalie walk forward to give her speech. She looked almost as nervous as I was.

"Hi everyone," she began. "I'm Rosalie, Edward's sister." She paused and took a breath. "At first when I was given the chance to speak today I had no idea what to say. So I started thinking back before Edward met Bella. I've known Edward for a long time, and he was always the same. He was so quiet and reserved. Most of his time was spent studying or listening to music. But after he met Bella, there was a fire in his eyes I'd never seen before. He was more happy and outgoing and social. And it was obvious to everyone that Bella had changed our family for the better, though it took some people longer to realize that than others. Without Bella, our family was never truly complete. So, thank you Bella, for completing us and welcome to the family."

I didn't realize that I was crying until I felt Edward's hand brush the tears off my cheek. Rosalie smiled timidly up at me and I smiled back. I didn't even need to look at Edward to know he was positively glowing. This day was definitely turning out to be the best day of my life.

Alice handed us the knife and Edward and I slowly cut the first piece. Edward gave me a bite and I couldn't help but love Alice at that moment. The cake tasted like heaven. I returned the favor and Edward held up surprisingly well. He only flinched once.

"Do you like it Edward?" I asked in my best sickly sweet voice.

Edward looked confused. "Yes…" he replied, unsure of where I was heading with this.

I don't know what made me do it, but I couldn't help it. "Good," I said as I smashed the rest of the cake into his face. His expression was priceless. I couldn't help but laugh with everyone else.

"You know love," Edward countered. "You're absolutely right. This cake is amazing. I don't think you got enough, though." He swooped down and crushed his frosty lips to mine. "Love you," he whispered as we broke apart. I smiled as he grabbed a napkin to wipe our faces off.

"Man Edward," Emmett said as he walked by. "You're definitely going to have fun with that tonight!" Edward went even paler than normal for a second.

As everyone went to get cake, Edward excused himself for a moment. He said he had to get something ready, but he had a glint of excitement in his eyes. I decided to use this time to talk to my parents.

As I walked towards them I accidentally shouldered someone, causing me to trip. I felt to strong warm arms catch me, and as I looked up, I saw a familiar face.

"So, you're finally hitched to that blo-Edward?" he said, in an aged voice, tinted with sorrow.

**Mwahahaha!! Please Review!!**


End file.
